Talk:Deridovely
Infobox image The current close-up image in the infobox doesn't give a good sense what this character looks like. It's too close, with the focus being their lips and teeth. I propose switching back to the previous image File:Deridovely.jpg, which shows more features of the character such as their hair and distinctive bandages. -- KylaraE (talk) 05:48, June 6, 2016 (UTC) :I'd be okay with that. Munchvtec (talk) 01:36, June 7, 2016 (UTC) ::I like the idea. I prefer the full-body image. Ever Ending (talk) 02:30, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :::Is there no better image in the anime or a coloured one from the manga? I have no issue with the full-bodied one being in the infobox but they belong in the appearance section in my opinion. But if there is no other then ah well. Munchvtec (talk) 02:52, June 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::That's a good point, there are some color images from the first chapter. I'll see about grabbing a few. None of them seem great, but maybe one will be more suitable. ::::Also, glad to see you two around. It feels like it's been a while. ::::-- KylaraE (talk) 04:45, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::Alright, that sounds good. Munchvtec (talk) 04:49, June 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, it was a good call. Added some new images and replaced the one in the infobox. They're from the original WSJ color pages in chapter 1. The shinigami world is a lot brighter in the manga than in the anime, so the new infobox image is brighter and clearer. -- KylaraE (talk) 05:37, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Looks a bit odd but it's a good kind of odd i guess. Thanks for doing this so quickly @Ky. Munchvtec (talk) 05:39, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :anime for infobox, colored for gallery--RexGodwin (talk) 06:14, June 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Nice. Straight to the point @Rex lol Anyways, i'd be okay with the original full-bodied anime image being placed back in the infobox and this coloured one being placed elsewhere (like the appearance section and gallery). The coloured manga image is more official than the anime image so it being in the infobox instead of the other makes sense, no? Also, about the up close, creepy face image..... no... just no. Munchvtec (talk) 06:19, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :::On second thought, i'd rather the image from the databook be placed in the appearance section. What rex did is okay i guess. I have no real objections now. I know it's possible to have multiple images in the infobox at once. We could do two and have them labeled as anime and manga as some characters look noticeably different in each one. Munchvtec (talk) 06:20, June 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::The new templates can have multiple images in the infobox; the classic ones (like the one on this page) might too, but I haven't looked into it since we're transitioning to the new ones. Once we're transitioned, I agree, multiple images would be best. I'd be happier with the anime image if it weren't so dark, and I have a slight preference for the color manga image for being brighter and canon, but I'm okay with this for now. -- KylaraE (talk) 06:57, June 8, 2016 (UTC)